


Missing Link

by WolfSpirit00



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSpirit00/pseuds/WolfSpirit00
Summary: Link has an imposter





	Missing Link

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another drabble because discord limit. This one I really do hope to make into a full story if it doesn't get done by the friend who thought the idea up first.

"Where is he? Where is my best friend?!" Rhett's hands shook and tears burnt his eyes but he didn't waver. The man that was in front of him... this wasn't Link. It took almost no time at all for Rhett to realize, but nobody else could tell. His voice wasn't as gentle, his eyes were darker, his hair styled differently. There was no connection between Rhett and whoever this person was, that was clear from the very first second he laid eyes on the man. Face and voice identical and yet miles apart.  
  
And he wanted to know what happened to the real Link.

The man in front of him just smirked, a half grin cocked on his face. He knew Rhett, he knew he was in no danger. The display was a surprise, but not out of the realm of possibilities. Rhett's hand grasped his shirt collar tight and the metal was cold against the side of his neck, but it wouldn't move from there. Though with how hard the blonde's hands shook it might end up cutting the skin a but anyway, which only made a rueful dry laugh escape his lips, "You couldn't hurt me, could you _bo_. Not with _his_ face." The voice was dark and steady, his eyes sparkled maliciously with eyebrows raised and a gleeful smile playing on his lips. He knew perfectly well that he was right. Rhett couldn't hurt him. He did his research. Rhett's reaction was a hell of a theatrics but Rhett would never go through with the threat.

And he was right. Rhett's hands shook more, tears filling his eyes to the point of overflowing. This man was right, Rhett couldn't do it. Not with Link's face. Not with the miniscule, smallest possibility that it was Link. Not with the idea of it somehow meaning he was capable of hurting Link rattling around in his skull. He didn't let go, didn't move, but he didn't have to. The hesitation was more than enough for the man he had pinned against the wall to switch their places. In seconds, Rhett felt the hard wall slam against his back and sharp knife held against _his_ throat now.

The smirk never left the twin brother's lips, but the darkness filled his eyes even more. Silent laughter at Rhett's pain... something that would never be present in the real Link's eyes, colored the not-quite-right blue, "Yea, that's more like it. Your friend is alive. Link had a pretty sweet life compared to the rut I was in. Figured it wouldn't hurt to trade places for a bit. If you're good, he'll stay alive. But one little slip up... if you tell a single person or so much as act a little off to tip anyone off?" The twin chuckled scraping the point of the knife along Rhett's skin, "He won't be alive much longer." The twin leaned back, looking inquisitive for a second, "Though... this counts as a fuck up already, doesn't it?"

Horror flashed along Rhett's face as it dawned on him what this man was threatening, "No, no. Please. Don't hurt him. I'll do anything, just... I want my friend. Please give him back. I'll do anything."  
  
The twin laughed and tapped the flat of the knife against Rhett's cheek, "Nah... I'm kinda digging this life. I'll give him a pass for this time, but don't expect it again. See you on stage, _bo_."

With that, the twin stepped back, lightly tossing the knife towards Rhett who just let it clatter to the ground. The blonde watched as the body that looked like his friend walked off to prepare for their final live show. Rhett just sank to the ground, tears now pouring from his eyes as he curled in on himself. He was right, it really wasn't Link. Where was his friend? Was he really alive? Unharmed? If Rhett did anything Link might... get hurt... or worse. And now Rhett had to act like everything was fine in front of a live audience. Had to smile and greet fans next to this monster. Had to lie to everybody.  
  
By the time Rhett managed to pull himself together, he had barely enough time to get ready to put on a show for everyone. But has he dried his eyes and cleared his throat he stared at his shaking hands and clenched his fists, "I'll find you, Link. I promise. I won't give up on you, brother. Just hang in there... This bastard won't have his way for long..."

  
With that, Rhett stood, knowing he had a hell of a fight in front of him.


End file.
